Electronic gaming machines (“EGMs”) are often situated in a casino or other gaming establishment which houses many EGMs at a single site. For example, multiple video poker terminals may be provided in a single location.
A retailer who operates the site that houses the EGMs may be responsible for providing certain management functions for such machines. For example, the retailer may monitor machines to ensure they are operable and are functioning as expected. On sites having numerous EGMs, such management features may be onerous and tools and systems for facilitating such management functions may be helpful to the retailer.
Similar reference numerals are used in different figures to denote similar components.